


Vampires in the UK

by LjubavJeSvuda



Category: Hip Hop RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, Gen, UK - Freeform, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjubavJeSvuda/pseuds/LjubavJeSvuda
Summary: Stormzy stood up on the hill overlooking London. The city looks almost the same as it was, but things were much different now, now that vampires had taken over the UK.
Kudos: 5





	Vampires in the UK

Stormzy stood up on the hill overlooking London. The city looks almost the same as it was, but things were much different now, now that vampires had taken over the UK. The vampire invasion was all over the news, and they were converting people to their side very quickly. He had even heard news that his friend Ed Sheeran was a vampire. If they met each other again that would sure be weird. Especially now that he was a vampire hunter. Well, he hadn't hunted any vampires yet, but he was sure to get one soon. Right now though, it was daytime, and the vampires were underground, wherever they were hiding. Despite the best efforts of the hunters, they had not found where the vampires hide in the day yet. So today was just another day of collecting supplies with the other hunters.

***

Later that day, Stormzy was by himself in the garden of the hunter headquarters. He shouldn't really be out by himself at night, but he missed it, just going outside whenever you wanted. That was when he heard a voice.  
"Stormzy..."  
Stormzy spun around.  
It was Ed and it was unmistakable. The eyes... the teeth... he was definitely a vampire. The rumours were right.  
"Ed? What are you-"  
"Shhhh," Ed replied, "Don't worry, I'm not here to cause any trouble. Looks like this is the place where the vampire hunters are, no? But I'm not here to fight. I'm here to try and make a peace pact between humans and vampires."  
Stormzy didn't know what to say to that. A peace pact?  
"A-a peace pact?" Stormzy said, "But-"  
"Don't worry," Ed said, "We definitely think this could work. We don't want to fight you. We'd rather not get... 'hunted.' That's why we've come up with a peace treaty that you guys will surely agree to."  
This all sounded good, but Stormzy wondered if there could really be a peaceful solution to all of this? Still, the UK was basically owned by vampires now, so if there was an easy way out of this, it would make sense to take it, wouldn't it?


End file.
